Prison is not good for your butt
by Zino
Summary: Bobby thinks it is time to stop working, but Simon isn't quite ready to call it a night yet. Blackbright. Bobby Fulbright/Simon Blackquill. Mild spoilers for Dual Destinies.


**PRISON IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR BUTT**

**A/N: **Hahaahaaaaa. This pairing will end me. But before that, here's a fic. Enjoy.

* * *

Usually Bobby leaves the prison before midnight, because no matter how much he believes in justice, he still needs his good night's rest to be able to protect everyone. So on most nights he bids Simon farewell, collects all the papers and exits the prison while the last trains are still running (there's been talk about raising his salary, so Bobby hopes he can afford his very own justicemobile soon).

But tonight's different. Bobby's day has been long, thanks to some loser who had decided to murder a professor in the middle of the school festival. Usually murder cases aren't so bad, but this involves three very persistent lawyers and their very fancy talks about which justice is the most right, theirs or Bobby's. All those pretty words about justice make his head hurt. Bobby just wants everyone to trust in justice, he doesn't really wanna think about if there are many kind of justices around. Besides, he's better at taking orders from others than thinking about it all by himself. Maybe that's why he's a detective; it's his job to collect all the evidence and deliver it to the prosecutor in charge and leave it to him (or her if we are talking about that scary lady with a longer-than-necessary whip) to connect all the dots and do the thinking.

So tonight he's half asleep in Simon's bed (if you can call that piece of wood with a thin mattress a bed anyway) while the owner of said "bed" is sitting on the cold prison floor (Bobby did warn him though; sitting on the cold floor doesn't do wonders for your butt) sorting out papers, making sure that girl, Juniper Woods, will be getting the guilty verdict in tomorrow's trial. It's over midnight, and Bobby's not sure if he's ever been up to this late. Usually lights are out in prison by eleven but Bobby got a special permission to keep lights on in Simon's cell as long as they need them. Simon said he's not sleepy at all, but Bobby's pretty sure he heard him yawn once or twice. He's not sure what else the prosecutor hopes to find in the papers anyway, the case is pretty simple after all (although a little voice reminds Bobby that no case is simple when those three are around, especially when one of them seems to be defendant's best friend or something like that. Kinda like Bobby and Simon. Except Juniper seems to be a bit more open and warm towards that girl in yellow than what Simon is towards Bobby).

Not that that will ever stop Bobby from being warmer than necessary towards Simon. He will, mark his words, rehabilitate the young prosecutor and make him behave around other people too (and not let him cut anyone in half anymore). Bobby likes to think Simon just needs some justice (well, he is in prison, so maybe that part is already being taken care of) and maybe a friend (other than Taka) who'll believe in him (and in justice) and think what's best for him. So Bobby, being his lovely self, rises from the bed, rubs his sleepy eyes and focuses his attention to the prosecutor in work.

"Sir, you should get some sleep, like, right now!" Bobby walks next to Simon and leans down, trying to catch the other man's eyes. Of course the prosecutor doesn't answer anything, he just takes another paper to his hands and pretends Fulbright isn't actually there. Maybe being ignored all the time would bother other people, but it doesn't do anything to the detective. They stand (well, Simon still sits and Bobby's pretty sure his butt is freezing cold by now) in silence for a good five minutes, before Bobby suggest again that the prosecutor should stop the work for tonight. This time a small grunt escapes the prosecutor's lips and Bobby's more than happy that the other finally acknowledges him being there. Simon still doesn't move, though, and Bobby thinks maybe it's because he's been in the same position for so long that his body's half sleep already.

So Bobby does what he thinks is the best solution in this situation and grabs Simon under the arms and throws him over his shoulders (ignoring the prosecutor's "what the hell do you think you're doing, Fool Bright?!" angry yells and attempts to kick the detective in the sensitive parts) and carries him to the bed. Simon tries to fight back (he always does, like he doesn't appreciate Fulbright's help) but it's no use since he's handcuffed and Bobby has such a strong build that allows him to force Simon on his bed and cover the prosecutor with thin blankets (they really need thicker blankets in prison, Simon's gonna get cold with these rugs).

"What nonsense is this! You let go of me this instant!" Simon yells and still puts up a fight (really, when will he learn or does Bobby need to shock him more to make the man understand there's no use fighting him back) trying to kick the blanket off him. But Bobby's got him all pinned down and he's not letting go before the younger man is firmly tugged in blankets and deep asleep.

"This is for your own good, sir. You need to sleep to be as energetic as that girl you're facing tomorrow!" Bobby smiles and hopes Simon will understand.

Of course Simon won't understand, (although he _is_ feeling a bit sleepy but no way he is going to admit it now, not when the detective in charge is smiling his very, _very_ annoying bright smile) and even if he does, how on earth could he sleep when Fulbright's hovering over him like that?! Still, Simon has learned a few lessons and one of them is not fighting back when Fool Bright has that stupid grin on his face. It's not like Simon wouldn't win those arguments, but in the end he's always so completely shocked thanks to the electrocution handcuffs (and Fool Bright's mild sadistic moods) that he's starting to wonder if his hair will ever be normal and straight again (probably not if you count the number of combs Simon has broken). So maybe, _maybe_ he should just give in, just this once. Maybe pretend he's gonna be all good little prosecutor like he used to be and go to bed just to get Fool Bright out of his cell. Once the detective is gone, he could take a last long look at those papers and make sure nothing messes up his case in tomorrow's trial (so maybe he's a little over the edge, because he is facing Athena of all people after all. That foolish, _foolish_ little girl...)

"Fine", Simon finally mutters, turning his head to the side so he won't have to look at the detective's beaming face when he admits his defeat, "I'll go to sleep, just get off me already, will you."

Bobby's happy, of course he's happy. Simon just did what he asked him to do and for once it's not Simon Says but Bobby Begs. So he gets off the prosecutor, but he doesn't leave the bed, no way. Instead Bobby rests himself against the cold prison wall (he's now sure of it, Simon's butt has gotta be cold as ice if the floor is anything as freezing as the wall) behind the prosecutor's back. This way he can make sure Simon actually sleeps and stays under his blankets (even when Bobby kinda wants to be under those blankets as well, because it is cold here even when he is wearing his white detective's jacket).

Simon doesn't seem to be too happy about the detective's idea, because he starts yelling again (really, he's gonna wake up the other prisoners at this rate and the one that's gonna get yelled at will be Bobby, because he's supposed to keep the prosecutor in check).

"Fool Bright, w_hat are you doing?!_" (okay, so apparently Simon doesn't like being cuddled - not that Bobby was even cuddling him! He was just making sure those blankets were tight enough to keep the prosecutor warm!)

"I'm sleeping here tonight, sir! I've already missed the last train by a long shot and it's not good for my justice if I have to sleep on the floor (_plus I don't wanna get my butt cold_)", Bobby tells him like him sleeping in the same bed (alright, in the same "bed") is the most natural thing he could ever think of.

"Then why didn't you leave for your stupid train early enough?! You are not sleeping here!" Simon argues again and tries to turn to face Bobby, but the detective's hold is firm and there's no room for Simon to move; he's completely trapped under the dirty blanket.

"I think I fell asleep just before I was supposed to leave the prison", Bobby laughs behind the prosecutor and Simon grits his teeth harder. Why does he need to be the one dealing with this idiocy at this time of the night anyway?

"But it's not a big deal, sir, I'll have to escort you to the court tomorrow anyway, so by sleeping here I'll be on time for sure!" Bobby grins against Simon's neck (okay, when did Fool Bright get so close?)

Simon opens his mouth, ready to silence the idiot detective, but the husky whisper in his ear stops him.

"_Now, I'm sure you don't want another shocking reminder how to behave, am I right, Prosecutor Blackquill? So I'm suggesting you just leave it at that and go to sleep like the good detective tells you to."_

Simon's not sure if he's ever heard Fool Bright sounding like that... so... so serious. It doesn't fit the other man at all and for a moment Simon's feeling really confused and he thinks there's something really important here. But he's a bit too tired to fully understand what exactly it is that makes his stomach knot and palms sweat with anxiety.

It's not exactly fear or anything like that which makes him obey Fool Bright's words and just drop his fight, but Simon does feel a bit nervous and it angers him that he can't explain why. He's feeling even more tired, and his brain is telling him it's best just to close his eyes and let him deal with all the idiocy in the morning when he's hopefully kicked the detective to the floor in his sleep.

So he doesn't protest to the other man's presence and just lies there tucked in a blanket and in a firm embrace (it is warm, a lot warmer than usually and Simon is silently thankful for that). He'll just have to cut the detective's salary as the result of invading his personal space and make him swear this will never happen again. They won't share a word of this to anyone (especially not to his sister, because the teasing would _never_ end) and everything will (probably) be oka-

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?!"

"Sorry sir, Blackquill sir! But I was right, your butt _is_ cold!"

**FIN.**


End file.
